


「冢迹」「ABO」白玫瑰

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: 寡妇文学，ABO，PWP
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	「冢迹」「ABO」白玫瑰

噩耗传来的时候，帝国首府的上流社会里也掀起了阵阵的闲碎的言语，几乎犹如泛白的浪花一样前赴后继地撞上碎石，然后破裂成融雪一般的白沫。迹部景吾便处于流言蜚语的中心，翻涌的浪层层叠叠地推搡着他，那些贵族少妇们往往用或怜惜或同情的目光追随着他的身影，而后堆叠着蕾丝边的袖口便会遮住了上下翻飞的红唇。

——白石太太真可怜呢。

——唉，白石少校还如此年轻竟然就……

——往后可真是要辛苦他一个人了。

迹部景吾轻轻拉了拉面纱，直到蹭过了他微翘的睫毛。他抱紧了怀里的那一束白玫瑰，难得地加快了些脚步，这一双镶嵌了过多碎水晶的高跟鞋纵然是浓墨般的色泽，然而偶然从翻飞的裙底下露出的鞋尖仿佛更能折射出日光的璀璨耀眼。

不，不会的，没有尸体，帝国的远征军绝对不会全军覆没……白石藏之介一定还活着。

迹部猛地关上了大门，街道旁边的那些悄声翻覆的言论似乎总是在他的耳畔兜兜转转。他轻喘着气，指尖还有些轻颤，抚上了面纱，却透过了薄薄一层布料感觉到了什么异样的湿润感，然而不待他反应过来，整个人却被近乎强硬地拖着落进了一个坚硬的怀抱。

“去给白石买花了？”棕褐色头发的Alpha已经将细细碎碎的浅吻落在了迹部未被衣裙布料遮挡的白皙的脖颈处。手冢国光一边把他搂进了怀里亲吻，一边轻轻地摘下了那头金发上带着面纱的黑色小礼帽，指尖也顺势插进了发丝之中，扣着他的脑后阻止了他的退缩。

迹部抬着眼睛看他，透蓝的眸子里一片波光粼粼。

“让开，本大爷要先给藏之介送花。”他伸手想推开手冢国光，结果臂弯处的那捧玫瑰却被对面的人抢了去——那是如此鲜嫩的白玫瑰，如此澄净的白，每一朵都是由他精心挑选，饱满的花瓣上还挂着露水，清澈而诱人，一如他眼底因着泪水而变得湿漉漉的那颗泪痣。手冢国光本就孤身一人在这所宅子里等候了许久，心底积了点儿不明不白的怨气，而一身黑丝绒长裙的Omega刚一进门就嚷嚷着已经阵亡的丈夫——同时也是他的同僚——确实更像某种程度上的火上浇油。

手冢国光将那一捧白玫瑰放到了一边的桌子上，随后将扑过来想要抢走花朵的人扣进了自己的怀里。冷杉木的气息几乎瞬间就充斥了整个房间，Alpha的信息素就像直接注射进了迹部的动脉血管中，颤栗的欲望轻而易举地席卷了他的全身，甚至连骨骼都开始酥软，仿佛橱窗中摆放时间过久的烤面包。抗拒的言辞甚至还没有来得及从舌尖滚落进二人之间狭窄的空气中，包裹住诱人身躯的天鹅绒的布料已经被从胸口撕开。迹部景吾这时才惊觉手冢国光是认真的——他是认真地想上他，哦上帝，在这种时候？这也太荒唐了！他的丈夫如今尸骨都下落未明，而作为与他的丈夫同在军队的战友，他怎么可以——？

冷杉木香几乎是把玫瑰的气息强硬地逼了出来。迹部景吾瞧着面前军装笔挺的手冢国光，清亮的眼睛里是以破碎的绝望为木柴燃起的怒火。“手冢国光！你给本大爷……”没说出口的送客之辞几乎是瞬间便湮灭于二人纠缠不清的唇舌之中。手冢揽过面前Omega的腰，许是常年都穿着裙装的缘故，迹部的腰线比一般的男性Omega要更加得纤细柔软，手冢忍不住用手指隔着衣料轻轻捏了一下，就换来了一声黏腻的低吟和细弱的抵抗。

“白石太太是不是很想我？”手冢拉着迹部胸前已经被撕破的面料就往下扯，将挺立饱满的乳尖暴露在有些寒意的空气里。而后者此刻已经彻底地瘫软在了他的怀中，勾着他的脖颈看着他，柔软的金发挡在前额，微微泛红的眼角显得欲语还休。

“不要……不要现在……”迹部景吾垂着眼睛，他轻轻推搡着俯下身啃舔着自己乳尖的那名少校，是的，手冢国光甚至和白石藏之介是同一军衔，分明是他丈夫的好友，然而现在——迹部景吾几乎无法再往下细想，乳头被齿尖厮磨的巨大的快感夹杂着背德的羞愧使得他忍不住开始低声抽泣，剔透的泪水落进了Alpha棕褐色的发丝中。

手冢国光听着迹部景吾的哀求却有些无动于衷，他的一只手已经摸索到了迹部背后紧贴着那具身躯的衣裙上的拉链。短暂的摩擦声划破了空气之后，手冢将已经赤身裸体的Omega揉进了自己的怀中，他听着那人贴蹭着自己，仿若小猫一样的呻吟，金发的发尾蹭过了他的下颚，柔软的触感带来了些细小的痒意，在此刻更能点燃冲天的情欲。他吻过他湿润的眼睛和泪痣，然后从刚刚被迹部带回来的那捧白玫瑰中随意地抽出了一支，递到了那双已经被吻得有些红肿的唇瓣旁边。

“景吾乖，记住不能让它掉下来。”手冢国光嘴角勾起了难得的弧度，“不然可是要接受惩罚的哦。”

迹部景吾浑身止不住的轻颤，他低垂着头，咬过了那支玫瑰早已经被修剪的光滑的枝干，就像古老的史诗中记载的为了求欢的骑士，口中衔的是一支娇艳夺目的情欲之花。手冢国光实在是忍到了极致，他将迹部的一只腿搭上自己的手臂，随意伸出手指探了探他的下面已经是湿润泛滥的一片，淫液几乎已经流过了大腿内侧，想着迹部景吾到底是已经准备好了，便将滚烫的性器直直戳上了小穴口。迹部已经完全站不住脚，他用后腰抵着桌边才勉强撑住了自己如此羞辱的姿势。小穴口未经扩张便被一寸一寸地撑到了极致，下身又爽利又酥麻的快感几乎冲垮了他脑海中所有残存的理智。

手冢国光眯着眼睛看着他，迹部精致的眉尖轻轻拧了起来，像天空一样透蓝的眼眸此刻湿润的像是下过了一场瓢泼大雨，发红的唇瓣和贝齿轻咬着那支白玫瑰深绿色的根茎，结果却将肌肤更衬托的如玉纯白。一些来不及吞咽下去的唾液流过了好看的下巴，迹部咬着玫瑰，又不敢松嘴，便只能呜呜咽咽地从喉咙深处低回婉转的呻吟，殊不知如此模样更勾出了Alpha内心的凌虐欲望。

“景吾，你给藏之介挑的白玫瑰可真好看……”手冢国光故意舔着他的耳畔吐息，架着迹部小腿的胳臂顺势揽过了近乎无力的Omega，看着他单脚站立得不稳只能抱过自己的脖颈，那双被情欲沾染的双眼瞪了过来，却在性器全根没入了后穴的时候又有些失神。

同雪一样的玫瑰花掉落在了二人的脚旁，圆润的花瓣砸到了地板又有些微微的弹起。迹部景吾猛地抬头，果不其然对上了手冢国光镜片后近乎能吞噬人的神色，凛冽有如深冬的冰冷酷寒刺激的他后穴都不禁更加深入地绞着性器，他想轻声道歉，结果还未开口，双唇便却被人狠狠地吻上。

“景吾不听话，需要好好地惩罚。”

清冷的声线贴着他的唇瓣几乎渗透进了骨髓深处，迹部景吾微眯着眼，泪水止不住地滚落，他深知这位与他偷情的Alpha是多么伪君子——曾经单单因为白石留在他侧颈的一个还未消褪的吻痕，手冢便趁他不在家，将迹部景吾拉到阳台狠狠地操了一顿，然后强硬地掰开他的腿，用随身携带的钢笔在他的大腿内侧写下了一串好看的花体字母，像缠绕着篱墙的藤蔓一样融进了雪白的肌肤。手冢用的是极难褪色的墨水，导致了迹部景吾睡在白石藏之介的枕侧近乎一个星期都胆战心惊地拒绝他丈夫的示爱，白石虽有些疑惑，但到底对他还是宠溺，只当他不愿意，便也就被如此蒙混过关了。

——Belongs to K.Tezuka

另一只腿也被架起的慌乱使得迹部几乎本能地搂紧了手冢的脖颈向上蹭，脚尖已经离了地面，他被手冢拖着臀部抱进怀里，双腿交叠地缠绕在那人的腰上，而如此姿势使得Alpha粗长的性器在他的体内埋得更深，几乎要捅进了他的脏器之内。迹部景吾想起了他那位据说在战场身亡的丈夫，哭得更是止不住的模样，他伏在手冢的肩头，赤裸的肌肤贴到的地方都是材质挺括的联邦军装，挺立的乳头被手冢胸前别着的银质的勋章来回磨蹭，激得他抽泣中都不住地呻吟。

手冢抱着他慢慢地操弄，将迹部的哭泣都抽插得断断续续，性器因为走动的缘故在他的体内搅动，如此手冢还要托着他的臀部故意抬起又落下，小穴每每都是反复吮吸那根硬挺的肉棒，几乎是碾开层层嫩肉将他钉死在了手冢的怀里。迹部讨好一般地吻过手冢的侧脸，他几乎是悄声哀求着手冢将自己放下，但换来的反而是更狠的抽插。

“不！不要！”等迹部景吾透过迷濛的泪水看清了手冢国光最终的目的地之后，他几乎要将嘴唇都咬出了血，声调也明显仓促了起来，揽着他脖颈，泪水几乎要打湿了布料，“求求你，不要！不要在这里……别……求求你……”

手冢国光抱着他滚上了那张大床，撑着身子看着躺在身下的迹部景吾，松软的金发已经有些凌乱，原本白皙的肌肤已经浮上了一层浅粉，玫瑰的香气陡然浓稠黏腻，和冷杉木的气息开始交叠相缠。手冢捏着他的下巴，强迫他看向一旁摆放在床头柜上的照片，精致的相框明显每天都会被人轻轻拂去上面的灰尘，大片大片的黑白却显得那双俊挺的眉眼沉淀着巨大的悲怆。迹部景吾胡乱地想推开手冢，结果一看见白石藏之介之后，他的身体反倒是吸着那根肉棒吸得更紧，差点使得Alpha都缴械投降。

“怎么？在自己亡夫的遗照面前被上就能让你这么兴奋？”手冢国光眉头轻蹙，他拉开了迹部的大腿，几乎将角度撑到了极限，然后停下了动作，垂着眼看着Omega的穴口套弄着自己的性器有些不住的收缩。

“藏之介没有死！从前线运回来的尸体没他，他不会……嗯啊……”迹部的泪水落上了柔滑的床单，晕染开了颜色更深的一片。他没说完的话被手冢更加用力地顶进了体内的性器撞得支离破碎地含在口中。迹部几乎要哭到窒息，他努力地支起身子想逃离面前已经操红了眼的手冢国光，结果腰肢被他一握整个人就像一滩水一样地软了下去。

“哭得再大点声，让他听见。”手冢国光伸手轻轻拨开他因为汗水而粘在光洁的额头上的金发，神色漠然地说，然后轻轻地吻着迹部景吾瞪着他的那双好看的眼睛，看着Omega下一瞬间就被自己激烈的动作逼出了泪水。

迹部景吾已经被操弄的头昏脑涨，手背刚刚盖过了眼睛的那一刻又被人恶狠狠地拉开。他低声地抽泣，舌尖滚落的都是他的丈夫的名字，也许是故意地，他看见了面前的Alpha更加阴沉的脸色，然后有些得意地勾了勾唇角。

“手冢国光，你听清楚了，本大爷爱的可是白石藏之介——啊哈……不、不要，唔……”更加猛烈的动作使得Alpha的性器直直地顶进了他的生殖腔，整个人几乎要被干穿了的感觉终于让迹部景吾停止了挑衅的行为，他甚至连呻吟求饶的力气都要被手冢国光榨干，只能蹭着凌乱的床单喘息。

更加温暖又绵密的地方吸吮着性器，手冢干得几乎发了狠，他不留余力地操进迹部景吾的生殖腔内，把他妄图推开自己的双手拉着手腕压过了头顶，使得Omega被死死地禁锢住自己的身下，只能承受着他的每一次顶撞，“景吾，你猜对了，其实藏之介……并没有阵亡。”手冢咬着他泛红的耳垂，舌尖舔舐着他的耳廓，然后开始了Alpha成结射精的过程，将性器的顶端卡进生殖腔的腔口处，把一股股的精液注入了迹部的体内，近乎要将他灌满。

迹部景吾却止住了挣扎的动作，他蒙着水雾的双眼微微睁大，越过手冢的肩颈，他看见了另一个步入了卧室的Alpha的身影，浅茶色的发丝几乎随着手冢国光的精液一起落进了他破碎不堪的心中。


End file.
